Yu Gi Oh GX: Meteorite Duels
by Meteor The Hedgehog
Summary: After Eggman sucessfully send Sonic,Meteor,Tails and Xani into a new Dimension ,their meeting new Friends and ...well...learn to play with monster cards... What is going to happen next! Will they ever go back to Mobius? Find it out in this Epic Crossover of Sonic The Hedgehog and Yu Gi Oh GX! called: Yu Gi Oh GX: Meteorite Duels!


_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Meteorite Duels!**_

_**Prolugue: The New Duelists! Part 1**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Welcome Everyone, To my Crossover of Sonic The Hedgehog & Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**_

**_I had this idea, Cause first, i love the Yu Gi Oh GX Serie And Sonic The Hedgehog! Second, i want To See How Good This Crossover would be! And i'm going To think of/make the Duels Disk styles by myself! (You will find the drawings of them sooner or later on my Deviant Art Account!_**

**_If You want that your OC should be in This Story ,then don't hesistate and ask! I don't bite!...usually.._**

**_And i'm sorry for uploading that late... I was on a class trip with my class for 4 days and didn't had any acess to the internet... I also had some real life things to do after it! ..._**

**_However, Your OC must be an Sonic- or Yu-Gi-Oh/Human OC ,i do Not accept any other Kind of OC's! And please not a complicated OC! It must be a OC that i can remember his appearence and personalities! So ,i won't accept complicated OC's! DEAL WITH IT! -.-_**

**_however, lets Start This Story..!_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's: Meteor and Xani.**_

_**Everything else belongs To their respectful Owners!**_

* * *

It was a cloudy Day in Mobius and it was around 8-9 am.

Everything was quiet until ,three big Airships and a Giant One covered the sky. It was the Airship Army of the evil Dr. Eggman.

Behind them flew a red plane with white stripes and a two-Tails-symbol in the corner of the plane. The One who Drove the plane was none other than Miles 'Tails' Prower.

On the plane was a blue Hedgehog. The Hero of Mobius ,Sonic The Hedgehog.

in the second seat ,behind Tails was a yellow fox-girl with black hair that went down to her back. light blue dress and red pants.

She also weared shoes ,that looked like Blaze's ,but the only difference was ,that their red with two light blue stripes. This Fox girl was the Princess of Planet Meteorite ,Xani The Fox.

A white Hedgehog with black stripes and quills ,that looked like shadow's flew next to them. His fore head stripe seperated into two other stripes ,in the near of his eyebrows. He weared red-orange inhibitor rings and green airshoes. (Shadow's Shoes (only in green(complete green)))

He also has red chestfur and a black sword holder on his back ,where his red Sword,Phoenix Blade,is. This Hedgehog was Meteor The Hedgehog.

Then a bunch of flying robots came out from every ship and charged towards them.

Sonic just homing attacked them ,as they got in the near of him.

Xani stood up and throwed white powerballs to the robots ,that camed to her ,destroying them instantly.

''Piece of Cake! **METEORITE METEOROS!**'' Meteor shouted and fired multiply Meteorites from his hands ,each hitting a robot and destroying them.

They flew next to the first Airship and Meteor and Sonic looked at each other and nodded.

Meteor grabbed Sonic's arm and whirled him around ,as Sonic changed into his ball form and gathered Energy ,doing the ''Light Speed Dash'' in mid-air.

He throwed Sonic into the Airship ,as a red Aura surrounded him and it completly destroyed the Ship with a loud explosion.

Meteor then catched again Sonic's arm ,after Sonic uncurled from his ball form and placed him back on the plane.

''Thanks'' Sonic said and recieved a smile and a nod from him.

''three more left...'' Tails said ,who was busy with driving the plane and looked sometimes at the ships and the surroundings.

''Leave it to me!'' Xani said and stretched one hand into the air.

Then a GIANT White Powerball was floating in the air ,above her and she jumped and fired it to the second ship ,also completly destroying it.

She then moved her finger to the next Ship and the powerball flew to it.

She then randomly moved her finger left than right ,than up and atleast rushed her finger down. The Powerball sliced he ship from left to right and then came up from under the ship and atleast slammed down from the sky to the middle of it. The result was that the Airship went into thousand of pieces ,after it disappeared in a giant explosion.

''That's how you're gonna Do It!'' Xani said ,with a proud smile and then sat back down on the seat of the plane.

The Last and Giant Airship turned around and Faced the plane.

Then it began To transform into a giant Robot.

It had a robotic Eggman Face ,one arm cannon ,a normal arm and fourteen glass capsules on the head.

Everything else looked like the Eggman Robot from Sonic Lost World except ,that the roboter weared an black and silver body armor.

In seven glass capsules were the Chaos Emeralds and in the other seven were the Meteorite Emeralds.

Each Glass capsule glowed like the color of the Emeralds and in that moment the eyes of the Robot started to glow a rainbow-like color.

The Robot had a cockpit and in it was none other than the evil Dr. Ivo. Robotnik a.k.a Dr. Eggman.

''Heh ,Finally decided to show up ,Egghead?'' Sonic asked with an smirk and a sarcastic tone.

''IT'S EGGMAN! And yes. As you can see ,my spiky little foe ,i collected The Chaos and also the Meteorite Emeralds! ...Now ...Let me present you my latest and greatest Creation! **'The Egg Dimensional Warrior'**!'' Eggman said with pride and laughed then like a madman.

''Really?! This laugh again?!'' Meteor asked curious ,as he looked to Tails ,who just made an depressed 'i know right' Face.

''SHUT UP AND LET ME GET RID OF YOU ALL!'' Eggman shouted and pressed a big red button on his table in the cockpit that said ''Dimensional Blast''.

Then the robot fired a giant green laser with white and black sparks from his arm cannon to the plane.

''Are you serious?!'' Meteor asked and fired a really bigger version of his Meteorite beam.

However, the green laser just went through the Meteorite Beam and engulfed the plane in it.

''What the...?!'' Was the last thing Meteor could say ,before he and everyone else disappaered with the plane.

''Bwhaahahahahahahahaaaa! This was better than i expected! ..Now that their gone ,nothing will stand in my Way! FINALLY! THE EGGMAN EMPIRE WILL COME TRUE! Hahahahaaa!'' Eggman laughed evily and pressed a green button on the table in the cockpit and then the Robot disappaered.

What he didn't knew was ,that the Meteorite Emeralds also disappeared ,but the Chaos Emeralds were still in the glass capsules.

***To be Continue***


End file.
